Builds
modify the player’s stats in-game. Health, Speed and Bullet Strength (among others), can all be strengthened through the investment of skill points in their respective stats, ultimately giving the player a better chance at survival. Types of Builds There are a total of 40,820,633 different builds available. However, building on the tank’s strengths and weaknesses is important as jacks of all trades aren’t nearly as useful. That is to say — depending on the class, the most useful builds will usually fall under one of the following categories: 'Glass Cannons' :Characteristics: Moderately low burst damage or momentum, very high regeneration or DPS and large range. Glass cannons are builds that sacrifice health in favor of the 0/0/0/X/X/X/X/X side of their stats. They are generally fast, very strong builds with decent range, but usually die in 1 or 2 hits if unprotected by their own ammo. 'Rammers' :Characteristics: Very high burst damage or momentum, moderate regeneration or DPS and low range. The opposite of Glass Cannons, they focus on the X/X/X/0/0/0/X/X side of their table and may also use reload to propel themselves. Tanks using these builds can withstand incredible amounts of enemy fire before dying, making them incredibly survivable. Offensively they are usually held back by the knockback they receive upon collision with bullets. Additionally, health regen can’t really keep up with enemy Bullet DPS, thus they usually depend on ambushes or teaming in order to kill most users. 'Bullet Rammers' :Characteristics: Moderately high burst damage or momentum, moderately high regeneration or DPS and low range. These are tanks that sacrifice Bullet Speed and sometimes Movement Speed in favor of moderate amounts of Health and maxed out Bullet Stats, focusing on 0/X/X/0/7/7/7/X stats-wise. They are characterized by the “walls” or “clouds” they create when moving forward (due to their bullets getting grouped together), walls which they can then use to ambush and ‘ram’ other players. Depending on the classes’ overall Speed, they may be considered counters to Rammer build users; as their combined momentum (ammo & body) is often enough to ‘outram’ them. However, it should be noted that - as Bullets only move in one direction, these ‘walls’ they create are part of their momentum and can be lost - forcing them to constantly regenerate, as the target can move out of the Bullets’ trajectory or the Bullets de-spawn very quickly, forcing them to re-aim and/or start the walls from scratch. Build pool The following are Builds for different Classes, made by players using the 33 skill points available upon reaching level 45. When using a build, make sure to choose the tank upgrades correctly. AND PLEASE NOTE: that the builds on this page differ in quality. And that as everyone plays the game differently, not all builds will work as well for every user. Use this page as a reference for how practical each build has been deemed by the diep.io community. Be sure to vote in the polls for any builds you test out so that future visitors know which builds are most useful in general! This page is designed to give readers a basis from which they can begin to form their own style of play and so that they may discover their own perfect build, but it makes no pretense as to which builds are the best. With this in mind, feel free to start browsing! type=create preload=Template:Build/Preload editintro=Template:BuildEditIntro buttonlabel=Add your own build! prefix=Template:Builds/ placeholder=Your build's name Note: In the window that pops up at first, please scroll down and select “Data”. Please allow up to a week for your build to be reviewed before it is added to the page. __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Diep.io